


Cleanup

by Peachbuuum



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, how Jack and Bunny end up talking about Jack and Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbuuum/pseuds/Peachbuuum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cleanup after Pitch's defeat. Kinda a sequel to my other RotG oneshot (which you should totes read before reading this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup

I can totes imagine the whole “Blizzard of ‘68” resurfacing after Pitch’s defeat. And probs sooner rather than later. Okay, so the guardians with def need to clean up. Sand will be everywhere. The North Pole will def be completely unorganized and production way behind from Pitch’s little visit (where he’s like “y’all can stop working everyone stopped believing lol”); so North is gonna be busy with that.  
I can see Tooth being busy with getting her palace back in order. All the teeth would have to be reorganized, all the leftover sand would need to be cleaned up, and new teeth would have to be collected. Even with her army of mini fairies, she’s gonna have a pretty full plate for a while.

Sandy will probs be busy looking for stray nightmares and getting all the sandy collected; especially in Burgess.  
Not to mention all of them will be working extra hard to get the belief backup. Like, Tooth helping kids believe through past memories; Sandy giving the kiddies lots of nice and fluffy dreams to think about; even North leaving little wonders for children all around the world in his free time.

While those three are busy with their own separate stuff, Bunny will be left with tackling his Warren. We only saw a glimpse of how trashed his tunnels were after Pitch’s attack on Easter. I can imagine like all sorts of flowers and plants uprooted and the dye river running hella low. Even with the help of his stoney friends, it’s gonna take him like forever to get his eternal Spring back in action.

Jack is on his off season now. Jokuk takes care of the Southern hemisphere, Jack has the north. Since the North is in the warmer seasons, Jack has loads of free time. He’s a super caring person, and probs feels hella guilty about the Easter disaster. I mean, even though it really wasn’t his fault (Pitch had the whole thing planned), Jack would def take personal responsibility for it. So he’d wanna help fix it

I can just see it. Like a couple of days after Pitch’s defeat, all the other guardians are doing their thing, and Jack tried to help Tooth but he can’t get the hang of her system and North’s workshop is such a madhouse he doesn’t want to fuss with it. Sandy has his stuff all handled (besides, Jack can’t really help much ‘cause Sandy mainly works with, well, sand). So Jack, totally not happy about it btw, goes to the Warren. He sucks up his pride and asks Bunny if he needs any help. Of course, then Bunny is all defensive like “You’ve helped enough” and totes blaming Jack for what happened.

And while Jack does kinda blame himself, he doesn’t need some overgrown rabbit blaming him, so he retaliates.

Jack is just like, “Well, I heard a voice”

Bunny is just like, “Well you’ve gone nuts. Did you get too much sand in your ears?”

And Jack is just like, “Forget it, nevermind.

And Bunny, realizing it really messed with Jack, gets him to talk about what happened. And Bunny is just like, “Wow, you really have changed since the blizzard.” and he kinda starts going on a rant how North was right, and Bunny shouldn’t have been so harsh, blah, blah, blah.

Jack starts asking questions, Bunny is all like “Yeah, you were a real jerk for starting a blizzard on Easter and trying to ruin my holiday.”  
  
Course, then Jack explains, Bunny feels like shit, and lots of fluffiness ensues.

The two obviously get the Warren cleaned up, all the while talking about and clearing up all the previous misunderstandings (mostly Jokul being a huge shit and Jack cleaning up after the asshat). Bunny ends up hating Jokul, and starts loving Jack just a little bit more.


End file.
